Not Waste Young Life
by SuperSkye
Summary: There was a small bundle of blankets moving. He froze.
1. Foster Parenting for Dummies

Hello everyone! I have though of a new story! I hope this one you'll enjoy as well.  
Don't forget to R&R!

* * *

**H**otshot walked to his chambers slowly, he was tired and needed a good recharge. It was one o'clock in the morning. All the humans were asleep and the energon shield was fully operational now. Hotshot stifled a yawn as he approached the door to his room.  
There was a squeak-like sound.  
He stopped.  
There was silence, he shook his head, the tiredness was getting to him.  
Stopping in front of the door, there was a mechanical giggle. He looked down to his feet.  
There was a small bundle of blankets moving. He froze.  
Another giggle, this time, a small grey hand emerged from between the cotton.  
Hotshot was dumbfounded.  
There was a transformer baby outside of _his_ door.  
Kneeling down he picked up the fragile body. He pulled back a few sheets and examined the curious face staring back at him. Its optics were a golden sheen, and its face was a pale white.  
"Ok, calm down Hotshot." He had absolutely no idea whether it was a female or male.  
How in the world would he figure this one out? Optimus, he should know more about babies than anyone! He_ is_ the oldest.  
Picking up a speed walk he headed for the command centre, he didn't slow down until he stumbled and almost fell flat on his face. Looking back down to the bundle in his arms, its optics were narrower and dimmer too. Good, it's falling asleep.  
Hotshot was more awake now than ever, what in the world are the Autobots going to do with an abandoned child?  
Hotshot neared the command centre, he knew Optimus was having a talk with Viper with the mistake she did. Two days ago, a sensor in one of the energon towers died. She had to fly someone up there to fix it. Well she did that, but from what Optimus had gathered from the Omnicon, Viper had almost taken out the entire tower by trying to destroy a few terrocons that had moved in while the grid was down. Had the omnicon not repaired it in time, the tower would have gone right offline and would have to get a full repair.  
She knew quite well her mission was to assist in the repairing of the tower; everyone else could have dealt with the terrorcons. Since then she has been avoiding Optimus and everyone else in fear of getting punished, though hiding only made it worse.  
It didn't take too long to find her, she was found in the janitor's closet in stasis lock from lack of energon.  
Sometimes Viper could be so daft.  
Twin doors slid open, allowing passage into the command centre. He heard Optimus' stern voice  
"Viper, I don't know what I'm going to do with you for this mess."  
"Optimus?" Hotshot appeared  
"What?" he was growing impatient which is quite surprising for such a normally, calm leader.  
"I've got a problem."  
Optimus sighed, he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it "I take it has something to do with those blankets in your arms." Optimus never even clued in.  
"well, yeah." Hotshot approached "I found this outside my door."  
He put the bundle in Optimus' arms; he pulled back the material and nearly dropped the baby.  
"What is it?" Viper slowly approached  
"You said this was just outside your door?"  
"Yeah, there was no note or anything; I'm guessing it was just abandoned."  
Viper came to Optimus' side and looked down, she squealed quietly, in fear of waking it up  
"Ooooh it's so cute!" She jumped and grinned  
"I was hoping one of you could figure out what it is, you know, gender." Hotshot crossed his arms, watching the baby yawn. Optimus thought for a moment  
"I'm not so sure, I was never able to figure those things out, only until they start to, well mature, then I can figure things out."  
Viper huffed "Men!" she took the baby from Optimus' arms and unwrapped the blanket from the child "It's a girl." The baby slowly woke up as she put the blankets around it again  
"How in the world did you know that?" Hotshot looked to her  
"Even when transformers are babies, they're bodies differ from male and female. Females have a, well not necessarily a thinner body, but straight on, males have bigger torsos, the rest of their body a bit smaller. One reason why males don't have babies 'cause you can't even figure out what gender it is!" She smirked; she knew the two were thinking several other reasons as to why men don't have babies.  
"Well then, since you seem to know so much, you can take care of the baby."  
Viper froze "Me?"  
"Yes you." Optimus crossed his arms  
"Well the baby's cute n' all but I have to go on missions, and write reports."  
"You'll be suspended from doing any missions for awhile." Optimus said sternly  
Viper sighed and returned her gaze to the young child "well either way, I can't totally take care of the baby. You guys are going to have to help me," she paused "if the baby is to survive."  
Hotshot was going to protest but Optimus stopped him  
"Fine, but when we're gone, your on your own. Everything settled now?"  
"Yes sir." Viper would have saluted but her hands were kind of full.  
  
Viper walked into her room, the baby squealed as she set it down on her desk, she looked around, if only there was a softer place to set it, she'll have to go shopping for a baby bed or something, transformer size. Stretching, she decided she wouldn't transform into her dragon form for awhile, it might scare the child.  
She set up the recharge bed and turned to the baby. It dawned on her, babies don't have recharge beds, they drink liquefied energon. She sighed; this is all going to be so stressful, at least the baby was in better hands than the guys, no offence to them.  
The child was cold, Viper hesitated, how is she going to keep this child warmer? She picked up the child and laid down on the recharge table, resting on her side, Viper set the baby beside her. The baby in return tried to nuzzle up, but was confronted by a cold chest plate. The baby began to cry  
"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Viper sighed; she got up off the table as the baby wailed.  
"Shh, shhh, I'll be back hold on." She wrote a message and stuck it on the outside of her door. Then she returned to the bed, slipping off her chest plate, she felt strange. Again she laid down on the recharge bed the baby fell silent as Viper pulled it up against herself.  
"Don't get any ideas."  
'_Thankfully, its not needing energon_', thought viper '_cause I have nothing for it._'_  
  
_It was nine in the morning and the rest of the team had heard of the child, they wanted to see it. Gathering outside her door, they read the note left there from earlier.  
'Do not disturb, otherwise I'll pummel you to death and steal your energon to feed the baby.'  
"She should be awake now," Ironhide looked to Inferno  
"I don't know, maybe it's not such a good idea, she would have taken the note off if she didn't mind us coming in." Jetfire crossed his arms  
"I haven't seen a transformer baby in ages." Inferno pointed out.  
All of them were excited, they wanted to see the young one but were hesitant with Viper's note.  
"Let's just go in quietly." Ironhide suggested  
"You can go in first then." Inferno smirked  
"Yeah we'll be in after you give the ok." Jetfire chuckled  
"Fine." The door slid open and Viper looked up from the baby, she couldn't help but scream. She fell off the side of the bed and landed on the other side.  
"Get out!!" she thundered as she poked her head over the bed, thankfully the baby didn't even cry.  
Ironhide yelped as objects were chucked at him, he ran out and the door shut behind him.  
Inferno and Jetfire were laughing hysterically, Hotshot had arrived when Ironhide went in, he too laughed.  
Ironhide huffed "I'm not doin' that again."  
Inside the room, Viper had just woke up minutes before Ironhide entered, and now she replaced her chest plate. She sighed and looked to the baby; it giggled and reached out to her.  
"You hold on ok? I'm going to go yell at our good friend Ironhide." She smiled and went to the door, it slid open and she looked dangerously at the four gathered. The door slid shut behind her  
"You." She growled as she pointed to Ironhide  
"you do know you can't breast feed Viper." Ironhide pointed out  
"I know that dork! I had to keep the child warm!" she snarled  
the others shifted uneasily, she shook her head  
"come on in." she tore the note down as the door slid open again. The baby was kicking and was starting to whine.  
"Careful, careful, it's just a baby." They crowded around the bed and watched the baby. It too watched, curious as to who these transformers were.  
"I'm kinda stumped though." Viper leaned on the bed and watched the child "I was trying to think of a name, but I don't even know what she can transform into."  
"When can she transform?" Inferno asked as the little baby played with his finger  
"I don't know, maybe..." Viper thought for a moment "maybe a year or so?"  
"Well let's name her off her colour." Hotshot suggested  
"I don't know." Viper contemplated over possible names  
"How about... Whiteshiver?" Jetfire piped up  
"Whiteshiver?" everyone else said in unison  
"Yeah, she's a pale white, and she's kinda cold to the touch."  
Viper thought about it "I like it."  
"Me too." Ironhide agreed  
"Well it's different, I like it." Inferno smiled  
"Alright, Whiteshiver it is, unless we can think of a better name."  
Optimus knocked on the door  
"Come on in."  
He walked in, "how's the baby?"  
"Whiteshiver is fine."  
"That's her name?"  
Viper nodded as Optimus joined everyone else at the bed. The child spotted Optimus and giggled. Viper smirked "you should take care of her Optimus; you'd be a good father."  
Optimus was smiling under his face plate as he carefully picked up Whiteshiver.  
Viper looked at the time "oh gotta go! Time to buy stuff for her." Optimus gave her the child  
"Take good care of her Viper. The rest of us have to stop by Cybertron, we'll be there for a few days."  
Viper paused "A few days?"  
"Yes," Optimus continued "you will be alright on your own will you not?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." She walked out of the room with Whiteshiver cradled in her arms,  
leaving the others behind  
_will I be fine on my own? Well, Arcee is around somewhere, she can help  
_

* * *

Alright, there is chapter one, I thought it was a cute idea so decided, "heck, it should be a story." so I made it into a story, woot ok  
R&R!!!  
BTW, if you all could think of a better name for a white transformer with golden optics, give me suggestions! We won't find out what she transforms into until another five chapters or so.


	2. Baby making?

"Viper!"  
OK, I know, I know, it's taking me ages to update! I'm going to start typing in this spaced format, so much easier to read! Anywho, I hope you like! R & R!

-------------------------------  
Viper turned her head to see Skyshadow running towards her "I heard about the news!"

Viper smiled "gets around fast."

Catching up, Skyshadow took her first look at the child "awww she's a cutie, what's her name?"

"Whiteshiver… I thought about it some more and I think Shiva would be a better name, what do you think?"

"I like Shiva; it's shorter and easier to remember."  
Skyshadow giggled with excitement

"your happy." Viper began walking ahead, Shiva cradled asleep in her arms.

"I have something to tell you, Jetfire doesn't even know!"

"Oh this has _got_ to be good." Viper smirked as Skyshadow looked around

"I'm pregnant." She whispered with glee

"WHAT?!" Viper stopped

"Shh! Quiet!"

"When? Wha?"

"for several months now, should be due within the next few weeks!"

Viper squealed "oooh I'm so excited! We can help each other."

"and boss the guys around."

"heheh, indeed. Come with me to buy some stuff for little Shiva."

"Alrighty."

Walking together through the halls, Skyshadow and Viper went through many sliding doors. Upon reaching outside in the fresh sea air, they headed to the transformers marketplace.

"So… when or how do you plan to tell Jetfire?"

"Well, I'm thinking on buying a crib and setting it up in our room, so then, hopefully he can figure it out."

"That's a good idea." Viper looked at the many different items on display outside the stores, then they stopped to see one of the most famous shops around.

"I think that shop was the best idea ever." Skyshadow smirked

"the licensed energon shop?"

"yeah." they continued walking

"how did that work out anyway?" Viper stopped to go into a baby shop

"hm? Oh, the omnicons found out some energon wasn't pure enough to fit our needs, so they made it into a drink, humans call it 'alcohol'"

"It's not _human_ alcohol is it?"

"oh no, no, just using that as an example. This energon tends to get your system a bit loosened up and tipsy, and a bit more hyper than usual." Skyshadow began looking at the metal baby cribs.

"oh, I see. I'll have to try it sometime." Viper reached into a cooler with her free hand and grabbed a dozen of Gerber-Bot energon formula. She read the instructions:  
_Five tea spoons of Gerber-Bot formula. Mix well with 200 mL of water and heat on high for thirty seconds, test temperature, make sure it's not too hot.  
_"Simple enough." She placed the containers on the counter and went over to the cribs.

"I like this one." Skyshadow inspected the crib.

"Black stainless steel crib. Stylized bars, easy slide mechanism," Viper read the sheet  
"don't you want blue or pink, maybe green?' Viper took a look at the light blue one.

"nah, can never go wrong with black."

"I'm gonna get this blue one." Viper pulled a rectangular box from the shelf "you be getting the black one?"

"yeah." Skyshadow grabbed another box.

"that will be all?" a joyful, older femme bot added up the price "would you like this delivered to your home?"

"how long will it take?" Viper took the bag of formula

"shipping has been slowed a bit, so it could take two days, maybe longer."

"I'll just take it, thank you."

"have a nice day."

Skyshadow began to carry both the crib boxes

"thanks Skyshadow."

"eh, no problemo."

… four hours later…

"Ow watch my fingers! AGH! Skyshadow!"

"I'm a fighter! Not a crib-builder!"

"read the instructions!"  
Upon the floor of Skyshadow and Jetfire's enlarged room, were steel bars, bolts, bubble wrap and cardboard.

"Ok, I'll position the flat part on the frame, you screw it on." Skyshadow took the flat metal slab and positioned it over the four legged frame. Drilling in the screws, it wasn't long until they just had to assemble the wall around the crib.

"ok, now we gotta get each wall on one of those pegs."

"tell me when I can set this down." Skyshadow held one of the walls and tried to place it on the pegs, but t no avail.

"A little to the left, a bit up, there ok, set it down."

"What are you two doing?" There was a familiar voice behind them

"Jetfire?! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Optimus and the others?" Skyshadow stood in front of the almost assembled crib.

"I noticed you've been lacking energy lately, so I decided to stay behind with you. Optimus said it was ok."

"Oh wow, that's great." Skyshadow looked to Viper

"Oh hey Jetfire! Can you help me with this?" she kicked the other cardboard box out of the way, stopping him from trying to read it

"Uh sure, I've never assembled a crib before."

"that's fine, c'mon!" she ushered him out the room "Get it done!" she whispered back to Skyshadow as she took Shiva with her and the bag

"thanks Viper."

Viper allowed the door to shut and made Jetfire carry the crib box

"what were you guys doing in there?"

"Oh nothing, just having fun with bubble wrap." 

"What's going on Viper?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough."

"There, perfect! You're a great help." Viper patted the light blue crib

"Meh, just being useful," he paused "I don't want to push you away or anything, but can I go to Skyshadow now? Some thing is up, I know it."

"Yeah, yeah, just go lover boy." Viper began tending to the Gerber-Bot formula, just as Shiva was beginning to cry.

Jetfire bolted out of Viper's room and headed back to Skyshadow. Upon reaching there, he was greeted by a black crib and Skyshadow resting on the larger recharge bed.

"Skyshadow?"

"It was supposed to be due in a few weeks… I think it's early."

Jetfire got a burst of huge adrenaline cribe plus skyshadows tiredness plus skyshadow talking about a few weeks but its early equals pregnancy!

"Early?" 

Skyshadow nodded, she felt drained of energy all of a sudden, a pain in her gut suddenly hurt.  
"get me to the med. Bay… I'm going give birth!"  
-----------  
OMG Skyshadow is pregnant! And she's going to give birth! What's Jetfire going to do?! If your interested in action, the Decepticons will be in the story pretty soon.  
TTYL.. R & R!!!  
P.S. if there is any major typos in this fic, don't yell at me, I'm too tired to fix them


End file.
